


【EC】Charles, Yes !（pwp）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Summary: #ABO设定#是《Charles, No! 》的后续，依然是hox万查#哺乳期番外#summary：在万磁王的强烈要求下X教授终于安安分分地在Krakoa呆到了临盆，生下了他们的女儿Anya——当然，Charles可不会乖乖听话。“Charles，yes.”当Erik在宁静议会时正看见他的Omega抱着他们的女儿坐在秋之席上，对他露出别有意味的微笑。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	【EC】Charles, Yes !（pwp）

Charles对于Erik要求（“是逼迫。”Emma再次冷静地强调）宁静议会给他放四个月假这一点颇有微词：“我需要给Korakoa的变种人们备份思维，Erik，你不可以让我连续这么久不工作。”  
“你还有Jean，还有Emma——你的学生们总得学会自己独当一面而不是依赖于你。”Erik无视了他的抗议，摘下了他的Cerebro并将被子盖到他身上，“等你安全把这个孩子生下来我们再讨论你的工作问题，好吗？”  
Charles真想对着他的Alpha翻个白眼。他现在已经八月有余，胚胎的成长影响到了他的日常行动——同时Erik对他的保护欲也被激发到了最强，Logan时常抱怨说只要走入Charles的方圆两米以内Erik的磁场就会把自己甩出去。对此Charles只能抱歉地摇摇头，告诉他需要再忍受两个月。  
“好吧——他可真是个混蛋，”金刚狼耸了耸肩，“毕竟你还怀着孕，Chuck，万磁王这么做也无可厚非。”  
“哈，我倒希望他能多去关心关心他自己。”Charles苦笑着从秋之席上站起来，接触到门外Erik的眼神后无奈地叹了口气，对着Logan打了一个“受不了”的手势。  
总而言之后四个月Charles几乎没有踏出过Krakoa半步，就连一大半的备份和思维数据上传工作都是由Jean和Emma帮忙完成的——在万磁王的干涉之下，Charles能做的只有几次去帮着圣五人组复活变种人（毕竟这份工作是非他不可的）。  
至少Charles很安全——Erik是这么想的。等到了十二月底Charles顺利诞下了一个女孩——Anya，他的Omega执意要叫这个名字——他明白这是Charles的小心思。那是Erik的第一个孩子也是最早夭的一个孩子，她甚至才刚刚显现出来变种天赋就被恶意纵火烧死了——而Charles几乎知晓Erik记忆的每一个角落，这件尘封的悲剧当然也会被他窥得全貌。  
“你想好了要叫这个名字？”刚生产完的Charles露出了建立Krakoa以来罕见的虚弱，他对站在床边的Erik微笑了一下：“你喜欢这个名字，Erik。”  
“是的，我喜欢。”Erik俯下身去亲吻他的额头，把小Anya抱在怀里给她唱意第绪语的歌谣。婴儿安静下来，睁着和Charles一样美丽的湖蓝色大眼睛好奇地望着Erik——那是他和Charles的孩子，第一个出生在Krakoa的子民——Erik的心化了开去，血缘的奇妙联结让他几乎是在第一眼就愿意去爱她。  
“你从没对我唱过这些歌。”Charles装作不满地撅了撅嘴，随后又笑了起来。  
Erik抱着在歌声中熟睡的Anya，也笑着低下头去吻他的双唇。

伴随着Anya出生而到来的是Charles的哺乳期。在生产前Charles的乳房就已经发育得良好，生下了Anya之后更是变得愈加丰满，浑身上下都有一股淡淡的奶香味。Omega的乳汁丰沛，甚至有几次在Anya吃饱了之后还有剩余，紧身衣的胸口总是被撑得胀鼓鼓的——没错，Charles又穿回了那套他在Krakoa的黑色连体衣，弹性的面料下裹着他饱满的胸脯。  
Erik对此颇为不满——但是鉴于他实在找不到借口让Charles把这件衣服脱下来换成宽松的样式——现在Omega肚子里没有胎儿，而在Krakoa可没人胆敢把X教授列为性幻想对象——他只能很不爽地看着Charles穿着这身出现在宁静议会、再生摇篮或是别的什么地方。不过好在哺乳期的Charles需要每时每刻都呆在小Anya身边，Erik还不至于担心他离开Korakoa去参加那些充满危机的会议——这着实让他松了口气。

“你真的没必要对人们表现出这么明显的敌意，Erik——尤其是Logan，”Charles拍着怀里的Anya，一边哄着她入睡一边无奈地对Erik说，“说实话，你到底为什么要对他有这么强的不满？”  
“我没有，”Erik接过了已经睡熟的Anya，将她轻轻地放进摇篮里，“我只是——”  
“E——ri——k，”Charles不满地拖长了尾音，同时点了点自己的太阳穴，“别对我撒谎。”  
“……他和你走得太近了，”Erik妥协了，自暴自弃地放下头盔，“并且他还叫你Chuck——我甚至都没有这么亲昵地叫过你！”  
“你也可以这么叫我，亲爱的，”Charles挑了挑眉毛，把他拉到自己的身边坐下，“但是我得提醒你，你每次都喜欢叫我‘Charlie’而不是‘Chuck’，因为你总嫌弃它听起来就像是在叫一只夹子。”  
“但‘chuck’还有‘亲爱的’的意思。”Erik反驳道。  
“哈，那么‘Charlie’还有‘傻子’的意思，我可以这样理解吗？”Charles微笑了一下，舒服地躺进了Erik的怀里，睁着那双美丽的海蓝色眼睛从下面望着Erik。  
“我不是——”Erik张了张嘴，半天没能组织好辩解的语句，“Charles，我不是故意的——”  
“那么和你一样，Logan也绝没有这种想法，”Charles打了个哈欠，慵懒地将自己在Erik怀里缩成更小一团，“只要我愿意，我永远能在第一时间知道你们在想些什么——现在，你可以和我道一声晚安然后回到M皇庭，或者你会更愿意留下来陪着Anya？”  
“我想我会选择留下来陪伴你和Anya。”Erik吻了吻他的额头，Charles将脸埋进Alpha的胸口，发出闷闷的笑声。

周二是宁静议会的例行会议。  
Charles如同往常一样坐在秋之席上修订条文和法律，隔着一个天启的Erik每隔几分钟就扭头往他这边看一眼，然后再若无其事地把头扭过去。而天启——这位古老而强大的变种人沉默地看了看他们俩，不动声色地把身体往椅背上靠了靠。  
“我希望你有在好好听这个会议，亲爱的万磁王，”Charles停止了发言，侧过身去看他，“Krakoa亟待完善的地方还有很多。”  
“哦吼，一对爱情鸟在这里眉来眼去。”惊恶先生吹了声口哨，换来了所有人对他的怒视。  
“那么，接下来——”Charles还没能够继续往下说，一段焦急的脑波便打断了他，“哦，抱歉各位——出什么事了，Lorna？”  
“Anya——Anya一直在哭，给她喂奶也不愿意喝……Professor，我觉得她现在非常需要你。”  
Charles沉默了几秒钟。“不要太自责，亲爱的，或许你能把Anya带过来吗？”  
“会不会打扰到你们的会议？我们可以等到会议结束。”Lorna的声音还有些迟疑，然而这位在战斗中坚毅而强大的北极星却有些手忙脚乱了——她一边和Charles进行着交流一边又要哄怀里哭闹着的Anya，但是显然小家伙一点都不领她姐姐的情，哭声甚至有变大的趋势。  
“不会很麻烦的，Lorna，相信我。”Charles笑了笑，沿着脑波安抚着Lorna和她怀里的小Anya。  
Lorna很快就赶到了宁静议会——她绝对是用最快的速度赶过来的——Anya还在哭个不停。Charles几乎是在第一时间走到了北极星的边上，接过了小Anya搂在怀里，轻轻颠了几下。  
“谢谢你，Lorna，很抱歉让你照顾Anya这么久，”Anya躺在Charles的臂弯里，哭声渐渐小了下去——绿色头发的少女肉眼可见地松了口气，“她饿了。”  
Anya最终停止了哭泣，小脸上还挂着泪珠。她眨巴着眼睛望了望Charles，扭过头凑到了他的胸口处。  
“哦，Anya……对不起，我想我需要回避一下。”Charles无奈又甜蜜地望着怀中的小婴儿，在告知了在座的各位之后独自走到一边，背对着会议桌拉开了胸口处衣料的拉链。  
Charles进入哺乳期后那套黑色连体的紧身衣被送去改了改，在胸部增加了一条隐蔽的拉链，为了能在给小Anya喂奶时更方便一些。  
Erik望着Charles的背影，他的手臂环着Anya的身体，另一只手时不时轻轻地拍着她的背，防止她被乳汁呛到。假若Charles不戴着那个Cerebro，Erik就能够看见他温柔的蓝眼睛和向上勾起的嘴角。“母性光辉”是第一个出现在万磁王脑子里的词，他赶紧摇了摇脑袋把这个诡异的想法赶跑了。  
从Erik这个角度望过去还能看到Charles裸露着的半个乳房，小Anya吮吸着一边的乳头，而只要他再稍稍往前一步——Erik突然烦躁了起来，快步走上前挡在了Charles身后，甚至拉起了自己的披风。  
“Erik？”Charles回头看了他一眼，小小地惊讶了一下后便立刻知道他的想法了。  
“领地意识，hum？”Charles揶揄了他一句，怀中的Anya吃饱后打了个奶嗝，咧开嘴对着自己的两位父亲露出了一个可爱的笑容。Omega微笑着擦去了她嘴角的奶渍，拉上了胸口的拉链后给她哼起了童谣。小Anya很快便困了，打了个哈欠眨巴着眼睛沉入了梦乡。  
“哦，Lorna……看样子她不想跟你一起回去，”Lorna想要从Charles怀中接过已经睡着的Anya，重新把她带回X皇庭，但是小Anya则非常不买账地往X教授的怀里钻了钻，甚至有醒来的迹象。“没事的，会议很快就能结束了。”Charles安慰着北极星，她犹豫了一会儿，最终对他和Erik点了点头后离开了宁静议会。  
Charles抱着Anya回到了自己的席位上，小婴儿在他的怀中熟睡着，而他依然柔和且冷静地提出自己的议案。  
“我觉得这太有违和感了。”Emma实在是忍不住和边上的Jean用脑波交流，而Jean则不动声色地耸了耸肩。  
好在大家都没怎么去注意Charles——一部分是因为Erik，会后惊恶先生抱怨自己金属制的手镯比平时紧了好几倍，似乎只要他再胆敢往Charles那里瞟一眼万磁王就会捏碎他的手腕。“那是你自作自受，”Raven可从不在嘴上饶人，“你在一开始就对Charles表现得太过热情了。”  
不过至少这场会议还是顺利地开了下去，在结束后坐在万磁王和X教授中间的天启盯着Charles怀里的Anya看了会儿，如磐石般的脸上罕见地露出了慈祥的神色。  
“Krakoa的子民永受庇佑。”Charles笑了笑，抬起脸来望着天启，这位古老的蓝色变种人沉默地点了点头，转身离开了会场。

“译码和我说，Krakoa问起过Anya。”回到了X皇庭的Charles一边把自己从Erik的白色披风中剥出来，一边又小心翼翼地不让Anya受到惊扰。  
“Anya从出生就属于Krakoa，对于‘他’来说这是第一个属于‘他’的原住民。”Erik抱着Anya，将她放进铁制的摇篮里，并给她裹上了米色的毯子。  
“哈，这听起来值得我们嫉妒。”Charles摘下了Cerebro，意有所指地用那双蓝眼睛盯着Erik。  
“我只是担心你。”Erik往前走了一步——Charles几乎是贴在了他身上，心灵感应者的手已经环上了磁控者的脖子。  
“如果你是在担心惊恶先生，或是天启——那么Erik，你未免太不自信了点。”Erik经常会忘记，Charles是Krakoa首脑，全世界最可怕的政客，是最强大的心灵感应者——但在这之前他还是一个Omega，一个懂得如何勾起所有人欲望的、诱人而美貌的Omega。  
他把另一只手放到了自己的胸口，慢慢地拉动拉链，露出了他一边丰满的乳房，接着再是另一边——Charles的动作足够慢、足够挑逗，让Erik能够仔细看清他的半球，深色的乳晕，以及挺立起来的、似乎还挂着奶水的乳头。  
“Anya总是吃不干净，”Charles引导着对方把手放到自己的胸部，Erik的眼睛开始变得晦暗不明。“这样会很难受——所以，来帮帮我？”  
Charles把手按在对方的手背上，带着Erik揉弄着自己饱满的乳房，并分开手指去挑逗自己挺立着的乳粒，很快那里便涨大了一圈，几乎要渗出奶水。Omega干脆不再收着自己的信息素，柔和而甘冽的味道夹杂着乳香迅速充满了整个房间——Charles还抬起一条腿，挤进了Erik的胯间并缓慢地磨蹭着。  
“你总喜欢这样，hum？”Erik呻吟了一声，气息开始不稳——Charles离得太近了，呼吸之间那股独属于心灵感应者的信息素气味在他的鼻腔中炸开，搅乱了磁控者的思绪。当Charles开始用灵巧的手指去解他腰带卡扣的时候，Erik终于拉住了他的手腕，低吼了一声把Omega推到了床上。  
Charles满足地张开嘴任由Erik在他的口腔中攻城掠地，Alpha的信息素闻起来像是沾着血的匕首，极具侵犯性而又不容置疑。他们的唇舌交缠在一起，和他们的信息素一样难舍难分。Charles也绝不示弱——他对Erik进行了突袭。他舔舐过对方的牙齿，磨蹭着他的犬牙，然后突破了Alpha的防线。这场没有胜者的战争最终以Charles不小心咬破了Erik的上唇而告终。  
“哦，真抱歉。”Charles说——毫无歉意，甚至伸出舌尖舔了舔那个小伤口。  
“你想激怒我然后达到自己的目的，是吗？亲爱的Professor？”Erik捉住了那条不安分的舌头，吮吻着又教训了一番。Charles在被吻得喘不过气的间隙点了点头，睁着那双蓝眼睛挑衅地看着他。  
“那么请你对我粗暴一些，Erik——我受够了怀孕期间你的小心翼翼了。”Charles分开了双腿，腿间的布料已经洇湿了一大块，几乎能滴出水来。  
Erik俯下身去在他的胸口咬了一个痕迹，隔着布料去戳弄Charles的穴口，揉着他已经立起来的阴茎。  
Charles呜咽了一声，将双腿分得更开希望获得更多的慰藉，但是Erik却迟迟不拉开他紧身衣背后的拉链，只是隔着湿黏的衣料去浅浅地剐蹭Charles敏感的小穴。同时Erik俯下身含住了他一边的乳头轻轻吮吸，几乎是在同时那颗早就被玩弄到又疼又痒的乳粒就淌出了乳汁，全部漫进Alpha的口腔里。  
“嗯……Erik……”另一边完全没有被照顾到，胸口涨得发疼，Charles想要腾出一只手去抚慰却被Erik拉开了：“你想要粗暴一些，不是吗？”他说着去揉捏Charles丰满的乳房，在上面留下淡红色的指印，流出的奶水被抹开在胸口处，有几滴沾在了衣料上，在一片黑色中格外的显眼。  
Erik总算是想起来要把Omega从这套糟糕透了的紧身衣中剥出来了。他去拉Charles背后的拉链，同时把他抱到自己的腿上，隔着那层布料上下套弄着心灵感应者那根被冷落的、已经硬得发疼的阴茎。Charles胸口的乳汁还在止不住地淌，后穴已经被甜液泡得又湿又软黏着衣料，蹭过Erik的性器时略带粗糙的触感让他从喉咙里发出呻吟。很显然Erik是故意的——他用能力缓慢地拉动那条拉链，双手则在Charles身上四处点火，磨蹭着他所有的敏感带。他们对彼此太过熟悉，Alpha毫不费力地就将Charles逼到了高潮边缘，但是随后他便停了下来，坏心眼地让手指在Omega的穴口打着转，浅浅地戳进去之后很快就退出。Charles显然难受极了——长时间处于高潮边缘让他的能力几近失控。  
Erik终于把拉链拉到了底。Charles的整个屁股都湿得一塌糊涂，臀缝里湿漉漉的，大腿根部也是晶莹一片。磁控者拍了拍他的臀部，潮湿的响声显得清脆而羞耻——然后终于拉起了对方的一条腿，对准那个淌水的小洞狠狠地操了进去。  
Charles几乎是在Erik进入的第一时间便喘息着射了出来。精液沾在紧身衣上，让他下半身的布料变得更湿也更糟糕。Alpha粗大的性器彻底填满了他的后穴，已经对Erik极为熟悉的甬道几乎是在第一时间就开始吮吸起了那根肉棒，软肉和肠壁舔着咬着不放他离开。  
“Erik……别…！”Charles用双腿夹紧了Erik劲瘦的腰，搂着他的脖子不住地呻吟着。睡在摇篮里的Anya皱了皱眉头，有醒来的迹象——Charles赶紧抽出时间用能力安抚着她继续回到睡梦中，但是接下来Erik的一次顶弄又让他尖叫着松开了手——希望自己刚刚没有把那些画面送到Anya脑子里，Charles在一片情欲的沉浮中混乱地想着。  
Erik每一次都准确地撞在Charles的生殖口上，几乎是整根抽出整根撞入，磨着那一块嫩肉让他流了更多的水。没几下那条窄缝就被撞开了口，生殖腔更加高热敏感，缠着Alpha粗大的阴茎挽留它。Charles的哭喘声和呻吟声一浪高过一浪，灭顶的快感将他打翻在情欲的海洋中，然后将他一口吞没——他至少有一年没和Erik来过这样一场酣畅淋漓的性爱了。  
Omega几乎是尖叫着到达了高潮，Erik也同时在他的生殖腔里射精成结，咬住了他后颈的腺体。Charles的衣服已经被弄得沾满了不堪入目的液体，不过好在这次Erik没把它撕破。  
“唔，”结束了漫长的射精后Charles蜷缩在Erik怀里，等待着那个结消下去，“你早该对我这么做了。”他摸了摸自己酸胀的下腹，随后伸手搂住了对方的脖颈。  
“Charles——我说了我不希望你受伤。”Erik无奈地叹了口气，吻着他的嘴唇和脸颊，“我不能在你怀孕的时候这么做。”  
“哈，所以你又标记了我一次。”Charles揉了揉自己后颈的腺体，房间里充满了Omega温和却又凛冽的信息素。他想要撑起上半身去吻Erik，却因为不小心扯到了卡在生殖腔口的结而疼得倒吸一口冷气。Erik赶紧把Charles搂进怀里，轻吻他的唇角来安慰心灵感应者。  
等到结终于消了下去，Erik起身帮Charles脱下了那套紧身衣——这一件或许穿不了了，然后清理干净并给他换上了干爽的睡袍。Charles全程坐在床头看着对方的一举一动，当Erik打理完了一切之后便和他一起在摇篮旁坐下，“我爱你。”Charles突然说，他的头靠在了Erik的肩上。  
Erik愣了好一会儿。“你从没像这样对我说过这句话，”摇篮里的小Anya翻了个身，似乎是感受到了她的两位父亲之间的流淌的情愫。“我也爱你，Charles，”于是他们又交换了一个吻，“直到我们生命的尽头。”  
“而Krakoa的变种人永生不死。”  
Krakoa的子民永受庇佑。

END.


End file.
